1. Field
The present invention relates to an air conditioner with an ionizer, and more specifically the present invention relates to an air conditioner having a movable ionizer arranged in the vicinity of an air outlet.
2. Related Art
As environmental pollution becomes the worse, people having different respiratory disease or showing allergy reaction caused by polluted air increases the more. Consequently, various attempts, such as generation of anions, have been made for cleaning the polluted air to improve a quality of the air.
Since the anion, a molecule of oxygen, nitrogen, or so on having a negative charge, is very beneficial for a human body, and effective for removal of dust and odor, an ionizer module is additionally mounted to, and used in, different types of domestic appliances, such as an air conditioner, or air cleaner.
Referring to FIG. 1, as an example, mounted in the vicinity of an air outlet of a wall mounting type air conditioner 20 additionally, there may a small sized modular ionizer 10 for generating at least one of anion and cation.
Referring to FIG. 2, the ionizer 10 may be mounted to a stand type air conditioner 30 in the vicinity of an air outlet thereof in a small sized modular mode for generating at least one of the anion and the cation.
However, since the ionizer 10 is mounted secured to a side, i.e., a left side or a right side, of the air outlet of the domestic appliance, such as the air cleaner or the air conditioner due to limitation of a mounting space, diffusion of the ions carried by air being discharged is limited, and, moreover, since the ions are discharged in a direction, not relevant to a position of a user, the ionizer 10 has a problem in that the user fails to feel an effect of the anion, properly.